The Naughty TDI Game!
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: A fun Yet dirty Number game! READ RULES IN BEGINNING! lots of Sex, probable slash, drunkness, randomness... sorry if any material is offensive.
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT YOU GUYS. You have to read these rules for this game to 1: Make sense, and 2: Be funner and funnier in the end. DO NOT read the paragraph below until you have looked through the rules. Okay? Okay. First, get a paper or open up a word document or whatever, and write/type numbers 1-8. Next to each number, write any of the tdi characters. (Example- next to 1, you would put Chris, and 2 would be Gopher.) Do whoever you want next to each number. After you have a number for the characters you picked, you can read the story. Don't change the character you have for a certain character just because they died or something. Where's the fun in that? =) **

**If you are still confused, what you do is replace the numbers in the story with the characters you picked for the numbers 1-8. Say Bass was number 5. In a sentance that said, "5 shoots a gun" it would be, "Bass shoots a gun."**

**One more thing? Write your lists in the reviews, I like to see what kind of wacky stuff you ended up with. =D**

**P.S: I did not try in any way shape or form to makes this intricate, nor detailed. I just threw it out there.**

**THIS IS EXTREMELY PERVERTED AND WRONG. Lots of sex and probable slash! (Girl/girl or boy/boy!) So i don't want to hear you calling me a dirty little pervert because I warned you before hand**

**-----**

**I do not own TDI, and I didn't make this game up.**

If you have not read the rules above please do so before reading further. 1-8 go to the hot springs for a little vacation after getting tired of Wawanakwa. The group all picked their bedrooms in the hotel, meaning that 7 and 8 are in room one, 3 and 5 in two, 1 and 4 in room three and 6 with 2 in room 4. After getting their things organized, they all headed for the hot springs. Coed. While in the hot, steamy water, 6 found that they were extremely horny, and was in the mood for a good lay, so, they snaked their hands towards the unsuspecting 3 and began to vigourously grope them. 3 didn't protest, and moaned at the stimulating sensations spreading throughout their body as 6 kissed them. (While still grabbing 3 of course!) 4, who was turned on by the cries and moans of pleasure that emanated from 3, floated over towards 2 and 1, who were chatting quietly amongst themselves about what they would name their future babies. 3 grabbed the two, and submerged them before starting a hot and heavy three way below the surface. A lonely 5 found themselves without a partner and began to masturbate to their friends getting intimate while moaning 7's name because, secretely, 5 had a sexual attractiion for 7. 7 and 8 kindly excused themselves and held hands as they walked into the room that they shared. once the door clicked closed, 8 grabbed 7 and shoved them onto the bed, beginning their kinky bondage sex session.

**I will be making more. More, longer, dirtier (or cleaner). XD Hope you enjoyed the funny things you may have gotten in the end. But really? I do not want to hear about how I am a pervert because yes, I am. I was purely bored and just wanted you guys to enjoy something that I whipped up in about 5 minutes. Remember, I wanna see some lists! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same rules apply to this one as they did the last one. Thanks for all the lists you guys! It was so fun to read them!**

7 clutched a heart shaped box to their chest, their heart pounding. It was valentine's day, and they would be giving chocolate to the one they loved, 1. 1 was completely oblivious to 7's feelings, and was infatuated with 5. But 5, being an emotionless prick, was only in love with their own hand. 7 skipped around the empty hallways, searching for 1's locker, and when they found it, they put in the code; 7 was a stalker like that. But, before 7 could put the chocolate in said locker, 3 walked over, clutching a metal bat. "What's up dildo face?" 3 growled. 7 froze up. 3 was the most famous, evil bully in their school. Only a mother could love how fugly 3 was. 7 swallowed the large amounts of saliva that started to form in their mouth, and cried, "No! Please don't hurt me!" 3 just bitch slapped the bitch and said, "I don't have time for this shit." 3 raised the bat, and began vigorously beating 7, leaving 7 as a bloody pulp on the floor. 6, who was secretly in love with 7, found them, and took the now crippled lover into the janitor's closet and took advantage of them. 1 finally decided to confront 5 about their feelings, but ended up getting gang raped by 2 and 8. 4 was a lonely ass hobo who lived in a box for their whole life the end.

**This one isn't as cool as the other one, but I'm working on a much longer one that I'll post in maybe a week or so. =)**


End file.
